Stay?
by vayasyun
Summary: Dia kembali sebagai anggota boyband, dan Jungkook takut. [Taekook] [VKook]


Hari ini hujan.

Tangan lentik itu terulur menangkap air yang jatuh, sesekali tersenyum kecil entah karena apa. Ujung sepatunya basah, karena memang ia ingin. Bisa saja ia duduk di tempat duduk yang telah tersedia di halte.

Ya ia sedang di halte.

Untuk apa?

Menunggu bus tentu saja.

Lalu kenapa ia tidak duduk saja?

Karena seseorang juga sedang duduk disana, dan orang itu bukan orang yang dapat diajak duduk berdua. Sedari tadi ia hanya berpura-pura bahagia, gugup mau melakukan apapun, dan didukung dengan bus yang belum datang juga.

Hari yang buruk.

Ia menghela napas kembali.

"Jungkook-ah?"

Dan boom!

Suara itu akhirnya didengarnya juga, beserta tepukan ringan di bahunya. Menyadarkannya dari gugup yang melanda.

Jungkook menolehkan kepala dramatis, dengan gemetar menjawab-

"Y-ya?"

"Benar ya? Jungkook? Ah sudah lama sekali! Terakhir kita bertemu saat wisuda SMA, ya? Dan jika dihitung- emmm- 1? Ah hampir 2 tahun kita tidak bertemu!"

"Ya, sudah lama sekali."

Kaku sekali ya?

"Dari tadi aku bingung, dari sepatunya dan gantungan tasmu aku tau ini Jungkookie, tapi yah aku benar! Ehehe-"

 **Jungkookie? bukan Kukis?**

"Ya, aku menggunakannya hari ini."

"Eii- hari ini atau setiap hari? Haha!"

Jungkook menoleh kaku. Memandang mata sipit yang terlihat manis saat tertawa. Namun wajah tampannya tak terlihat penuh karena topi dan masker yang lumayan menutupi wajah tampannya.

 **Jika aku bilang iya, kau akan bilang apa hyung?**

"Bagaimana? Masih betah dengan kimia dan segala macam hal yang tidak masuk akal itu, hm?"

"Ya, masih."

"Hei, kenapa jadi kaku sekali sih? Aku Taehyung loh! Taetae-mu!"

 **Tidak akan lupa, hyung.**

"Ya, hyung aku tau."

"Kau lucu sekali sih, aku pikir kau lupa denganku!"

 **Apa itu mungkin?**

"Mama, sehat kan?"

"Ma-mama? Mamaku? Atau-"

"Tentu saja! Mama Jeon-ku yang paling cantik! Serius mama cantik sekali sih ih jadi rindu! Boleh aku main? Mumpung hari ini tidak ada jadwal?"

 **Kau pikir siapa aku bisa menolakmu?**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Jungkook bisu.

Menjadi penonton dadakan mamanya bercanda ria dengan Taehyung.

"Kau makin tampan, nak."

"Yaampun, mama! Kau sudah mengatakannya berulang kali, dan maaf aku juga harus bilang kau masih cantik sekali!"

"Bagaimana, lancar kan?"

"Ya, lancar saja, aku telah berkorban banyak untuk ini semua."

"Ya, semua butuh pengorbanan, kan?" Itu Jungkook.

"Nah, mama! Kenapa anakmu sekarang jadi kaku sekali? Apa karena kimia terlalu berat untuknya? haha"

"Padahal Jungkook punya suara yang bagus, kupikir jadi idol tidak akan jadi-"

"Mana sudi aku jadi idol." Sahut Jungkook ketus. Emosinya tidak stabil sekarang. Dan berhasil membuat hening suasana.

"He-hei Jungkook mana boleh begitu! Kau ini kalau bicara-"

"Tidak- tidak apa mama, Jungkook kan jenius- jadi idol bukan takdirnya- ya kan Jungkookie?"

...

..

.

"Kau kenapa?"

Jangan tanya Jungkook kenapa, bahkan ia sendiri pun tidak mengerti apa yang salah dengan semuanya. Lalu kini mereka duduk bersama di balkon kamar Jungkook. Menikmati taburan bintang di langit beserta desau angin yang kadang menggelitik.

"Kenapa apanya?"

"Ada yang salah denganmu-"

"Kau atau aku?"

Jungkook bahkan berbicara pada Taehyung tanpa berpandangan.

"Hei, kau sudah dewasa, katakan jika ada yang salah-"

"Kapan kau pulang?"

"Apa?"

"Bukankah ini sudah malam? managermu pasti khawatir."

"Bukan sudah ku bilang aku menginap?"

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Kamarku berantakan dan-"

"Tatap aku, ada apa? Kenapa? Bukankah aku sudah kembali, seperti yang aku janjikan" Taehyung menariknya untuk berpandangan, dan Jungkook menemukan keseriusan didalam sana. Namun Jungkook takut, takut sekali.

"Butuh pengorbanan Jungkook, dan waktu adalah pengorbanan kita, aku telah disini, dan- bahkan aku tidak dapat satu pelukan pun darimu."

"Tapi kau bahagia, aku tidak."

"Darimana kau bisa bilang begitu?"

"Jangan kira aku buta dengan berita kencanmu!"

"Itu hanya settingan- percaya padaku, aku disini sekarang, Kukis."

"Lalu apa? Aku percaya dan kau akhirnya akan pergi lagi, bahkan pertemuan kita tidak disengaja, aku bahkan takut untuk menyapamu walau aku tau jelas itu kau. Kau tau? Aku takut, ini bukan kenyamanan lagi hyung- sudah bukan."

"Apa yang kau takutkan? Aku disini sekarang!"

"Aku takut kau akan pergi lagi, aku takut menghancurkan mimpimu yang butuh banyak pengorbanan- aku takut hyung, takut jika pengorbanan kita selama ini sia-sia- a-aku takut-"

"Ssh- dengarkan aku, bertahan sebentar lagi, Kukis. Aku janji sebentar lagi, aku akan datang kesini sebagai Kim Taehyung-mu, Taetae-mu, bukan V BTS. Aku janji- jadi kumohon bertahanlah sebentar lagi-"

Tangan lembut itu mengapit wajahnya, memaksanya memandang mata penuh makna yang menenggelamkannya dalam harapan sekaligus ketakutan.

"Tidak ada yang pernah tau kata sebentar itu berapa lama hyung-"

"Maka itu sayang, percaya padaku dan bertahanlah untuk kita, aku janji- kita sudah berkorban 2 tahun, ayo berjuang sebentar lagi, kita bukan hanya sekedar pasangan yang akan kalah dengan jarak dan waktu, kan? Kukis punya Taetae, kan? Sayangku- aku mencintaimu."

Taehyung merengkuhnya. Hangat sekali seperti dahulu. Nyaman sekali. Dan berhasil menangkapnya dan menjatuhkannya semakin dalam.

"Bisa, kan? Bertahan sebentar lagi, sayang?"

Taehyung masih memeluknya erat, menyampaikan kerinduan yang mendalam. Suaranya berat namun penuh kelembutan, selalu berhasil menenangkannya dari apapun.

Apa bisa?

"Ayo bertahan sebentar lagi, Taetae."

Namun- siapa yang tahu waktu sebentar itu?

Siapa yang jamin bahwa mereka pasangan tak lekang oleh jarak dan waktu?

Siapa yang jamin bahwa mereka dapat bertahan?

Siapa?-

Yang akhirnya bertahan sendirian?

END

.

.

.

ALOHA! Maapkeun saya yg baru kembali, Love FighterPetrichor ngadet. Writer block ya istilahnya? Y gt dh. Ff ini cuma selingan doang, gatau cuma mau apdet ff tp belum bisa lanjut utang. Mungkin setelah mendapat review disini, baru aq bisa dapet suntikan inspirasi! Ehehe!

Please, review:)


End file.
